


Pantere

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli amori della vedova [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Civil War]. [Double drabble mancata].Un discorso 'what if' tra T'Challa e Natasha Romanoff.





	Pantere

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Ancora

Pantere

 

“Ho cucinato questo per te” sussurrò T’Challa. Passò di fianco a una porta a pannelli grigi illuminata dalla luce del neon e raggiunse Natasha. La rossa aggrottò le sopracciglia vermiglie, osservando lo sguardo intenso dell’africano. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide che il principe di Wakanda le porgeva un cestino di vimini, con all'interno una soffice torta al limone.

“E a cosa devo questo onore? Non credo che tu cucini per tutte le donne” ribatté. Prese il cestino con una mano, da esso proveniva un profumo pungente.

“Tu mi ricordi la Dea Pantera. Colei che io venero” sussurrò Panther. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la pelle nera. La russa si mordicchiò un labbro.

“Credevo che fossi tu la Pantera nera” ribatté. Gli ticchettò con l’indice sul petto. Panther negò nuovamente.

“Io sto parlando di Bast, la dea” rispose. Natasha fece ondeggiare il cestino e le sue iridi color smeraldo brillarono.

“E tu cosa saresti?” s’informò.

“Un Bashenga. Un suo umile servitore, che le chiede la forza di scacciare gli spiriti malvagi dal suo regno” spiegò Phanter. Natasha si girò una ciocca di capelli rossi intorno al dito indice.

“E quindi cosa vuoi da me?” chiese. T’Challa le prese la mano libera nella sua e le baciò il dorso.

“Solo la tua benevolenza. Rendimi l’uomo che possa diventare l’ _ancora_ di salvezza del suo popolo” rispose.

Natasha ridacchiò, leccandosi le piene labbra rosse.

“Bisogna dire che sai corteggiare le donne” ammise.

 


End file.
